


Lucifer’s Broken Heart

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Lucifer’s Broken Heart

Laying on Lucifer’s chest, his arm held you close. Your naked body was used to the chill of his skin by now. Your leg was over his as you slept peacefully. His finger lazily trailed up and down your arm, barely touching your skin. Lucifer kept his eyes closed, just enjoying the peace. He’d gotten lucky with you, and he never wanted to take that for granted. 

* * *

_“Come on, Dean.” You sighed. “I’m the only one here that he hasn’t tried to kill.” Which was true. In your recent run ins with Lucifer, he’d left you completely untouched. Not a scratch on you. It was hard not to miss that fact._

_Dean licked his lip. “I don’t like it.” He admitted._

_You gave him a small smile, patting his cheek. “I’ll be okay. I promise.”_

* * *

_You walked towards the archangel, hands up. “I don’t want to fight you, Lucifer.” You assured him._

_“You’re not afraid.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. “Why?”_

_“I know you won’t hurt me.” You shrugged. “Why?” Your eyes locked with his cool blue ones, wanting him to be honest with you._

_He stepped forward. “Because you don’t fear me. Even the first time we met.”_

* * *

You shifted, stretching. “Morning.” You yawned, looking up at him.

He chuckled. “Morning.” His arms held you close. “How’d you sleep?”

“Amazingly, as always.” You told him. “You don’t have to stay while I’m asleep. It can’t be too much fun.”

“I enjoy the calm.” Lucifer told you. “And you look so beautiful as you lay on my chest. Always have.” He pulled you in for a deep kiss.

* * *

_Lucifer smiled as you laughed at a joke on TV. He hadn’t been paying attention to anything but you._

_“What the hell?!?” Dean’s yelling made you jump. “Why are you hanging out with Lucifer?!?”_

_“Big Daddy was on TV. Figured we ha–”_

_Sam wasn’t pleased. “Uh, ‘we’? When did this happen?”_

_You raised an eyebrow. “I’m allowed to have people over, guys! I do live here. And so what if I have a thing for him?”_

_“You have a thing for me?” He asked, smirking._

* * *

“What are the plans for today?” You asked, taking a sip of your coffee. Being so domestic with him was natural for you. This was how you spend most mornings, him moving around, cooking you breakfast, while you sipped coffee and the two of you chatted.

He smiled over at you. “Just have to see a couple people, then I’ll be home for the rest of the day.”

You nodded, knowing he didn’t tell you who, because you would worry even more. This way, it could be any number of people. “How does pasta sound for dinner?”

“Like molecules.” He teased, chuckling as you rolled your eyes. Some days you forgot about him being an angel, because he acted so human. 

* * *

_Lucifer surprised you with a kiss after one bloody hunt. He’d found out about it a little too late, unable to stop you. Instantly, he was by your side, anger flowing through his veins at how injured you seemed to be. You had blinked, and it was over._

_His hands cupped your cheeks, his lips moving with yours. As your arms moved around his neck, you felt your injuries healing. Lucifer held you a bit tighter after that, never wanting to let you go._

_“Oh, come on!” Sam yelled. “Lucifer?!”_

_You gave him the finger, smiling against Lucifer’s lips._

* * *

“Hello?” You picked up your cell phone as you held the hamper against your hip.

“Y/N, it’s Lucifer.” Dean started. “He’s been acting funny recently. Is something going on?”

You sighed. “Why do you care? He always acts funny around you. You do want him dead.” You pointed out. “We’ve been together two years, and you still shoot daggers at him with your eyes.”

Dean groaned. “That’s now wha–”

“No, Dean. Drop it. I love him, and he loves me.” You snapped before hanging up and shoving your phone in your back pocket. 

* * *

_You stormed through the bunker, finding anything of yours that was laying around. “Fuck off, Winchester!” You growled._

_“I’m only trying to protect you.” Sam tried to reason with you._

_Turning on your heel, you glared. “No. Your head is so far stuck up your ass that you can’t see that he’s a good guy! Has he ever hurt me? Has he attacked you since we started hanging out? Huh? No.” You turned back around, continuing your search. “I don’t want to hear another word out of you.”  
_

* * *

Hearing the door, you furrowed your brow. Normally you heard his voice before the door even shut. “Lucifer?” You called out, slipping your gun from the nightstand. “Babe?”

Lucifer followed your voice, preparing himself for the biggest lie he would ever tell. “Y/N.” He greeted you coldly.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just came to get my things.” Which was stupid, because he could have gone without, but this was all an act.

“Wait…what?” You asked. “Why would you need to get your things?”

He chuckled. “Because…this little play is at it’s curtain close.” He shrugged. “I don’t need to play boyfriend anymore.”

Your eyes watered and you swallowed. “What? Two years, Lucifer. We’ve been together two years.”

It broke him to see you like this, but he didn’t let it show. “Silly girl, do you think I actually loved you?” He sneered, watching the heartbreak take over, his own bubbling up. This was how it had to be, though. He had to keep you far away, keep you safe. Hell, he didn’t even know if he’d come back from the plan he agreed to. Pushing it from his mind, he went around you, into the room you shared with him.

It took you a moment, but you followed him. “Don’t you dare!” You yelled at him. Shoving against his back, you sobbed. “I KNOW you love me! Don’t you dare stand there and lie to me.”

Lucifer turned to you, fury blazing in his eyes- but you didn’t know it was for himself. “You humans. Always so willing to believe someone cares. Pathetic.” He held back any emotion as you fell to your knees, your face in your hands.


End file.
